The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Various forms of transducers have been advanced for measuring force and moment data acting through a wheel assembly mounted to a spindle, such as a vehicle spindle. The data collected is useful in the design and manufacture of vehicles and/or vehicle systems. Typically, the transducer is secured to or is otherwise formed with a wheel rim that in turn supports a tire mounted thereto. The rim having the transducers is mounted conventionally to the spindle. Data is collected as the wheel assembly and transducer rotates upon the spindle. In view that the transducer is rotating, sensor output signals need to be processed so that forces and moments relative to a non-rotating coordinate system are obtained. Although current load cells are effective tools, an improved apparatus method for measuring forces and moments generated by a rotating wheel assembly with respect to one or more degrees of freedom is needed.